please love me
by cadule246
Summary: what happen there was no xana and everbody had normal live and Jeremie who is a nerd tying to get Aelita who popular to be his girlfriend but before any thing can happen he need to become cool.


**Well hey guy this is a new story for code lyoko called please love me and I hope you guys like it **

**Jeremie Pov **

Hi my name is Jeremie belpois and this is a story about how I became cool but don`t worry this story is funny and exciting you will love it but it kind of long just try to keep up and so just kick back, relax and enjoy.

**At the lunch room Jeremie POV**

'' hi guys'' I said '' oh hey Jer'' Odd said and high five him '' hey Jer how life'' Ulrich said ''so, so how about u'' I said and sighing '' good what wrong Jer you seem sad'' Ulrich said '' well don`t laugh I am in love with this popular girl'' I said '' so you will get over it, it just a girl men have a lot of girlfriends in his life'' Odd said '' yeah but this one is different I can`t stop thinking about her every time I sleep she in my dreams every time I think she is in my thoughts I just want to be with her and be her boyfriend'' I said '' wow that really sweet Jeremie who is the lucky lady'' Ulrich said '' her named is Aelita'' I said in a little daze '' that pink hair girl in the same grade we are in'' Odd said '' yeah'' I said also in a daze then Ulrich and Odd look at each other than stared laugh really hard '' what'' I said ''dude she is way out of your league dude I bet you could not even walk up and say hi you will chicken out'' Odd said and still laughing '' oh yeah I bet I could'' Jeremie said '' ok then do it'' Ulrich said '' I will'' I said '' ok then go'' Ulrich and Odd said at the same time '' ok I am going'' I said then left

**In the lunch room Aelita Pov**

'' so Yumi what do you look for in a guy'' I said '' what uh why would you ask that'' Yumi said '' yeah Aelita why would you say that'' Sisi said '' I don`t know maybe because I only had one boyfriend and he cheated on me for that Emily girl'' I said '' yeah that William kid was such a jerk'' Sisi said '' yeah what did you see in that guy anyway'' Yumi said ''well you see he did have a car and at first he seem sweet and nice but now he is a liar and a cheater I just want to find a guy who will love me and care about me and not cheat on me'' Aelita said ''well what about that guy who is walking up to us right now'' Yumi said '' what Jeremie no way his is a nerd and plus he is a know it all'' Sisi said '' well he is kind of cute in a nerd way'' I said '' yeah kind of not please do not date him'' Sisi said right after Sisi said Jeremie walk up to us and said ''hi I … I …I …. I …. Just ….want … to…'' then ran away and went back to his table '' what did I tell you he is a nerd'' Sisi said '' he not a nerd well he is but he is just very shy to talk to pretty girls'' I said '' why thank you Aelita'' Yumi said '' you are welcome Yumi'' I said '' hey what about me'' Sisi said '' you are pretty too Sisi'' I said '' thank you Aelita'' Sisi said ''anyways if you what my opinion I think you should date him he smart just like you he kind of tall for his age and he is hot not Ulrich hot but like nerd hot'' Yumi said '' Yumi what are doing don`t in courage her to date a nerd she will not be a popular girl anymore'' Sisi said '' let talk about this later right now we have to get to math class let go'' I said then we left

**IN THE LUNCH ROOM Jeremie Pov**

'' so what happen do you ask out or did you chicken out'' Odd said and he stared making chicken noises '' I didn`t chicken out'' I said '' so you have a date this weekend'' Ulrich said and smirking '' well no I just said hi and then I panic and ran away quickly'' I said '' so you chicken out that what chicken out means'' Odd said ''no you said I only had to said hi which I did'' I said '' he does have a point Odd'' Ulrich said '' yeah but not the best one if you were already there why didn`t you just ask her out'' Odd '' well you guys said it yourself she is way out of my league she very pretty even up close'' I said '' so when do you want to ask her out'' Ulrich said '' well I don`t know I don`t even if she likes me back I don`t want to be rejected by my crush that will break my heart in half I have to know if she likes me before I ask her out'' I said '' so for the next couple of weeks we just going to help you get Aelita to be your girlfriend'' Ulrich said '' well yeah you guys are my only friends that I got for now'' I said '' well I passed I got my own girl problems'' Ulrich said '' yeah me too'' Odd said '' what girls problems Ulrich all the girls in the whole school have a crush you all you have to do is walk up to one ask them out and boom they are your girlfriend I understand for Odd but you it is so easy to get a girlfriend'' I said ''hey that is not funny you don`t know how hard it is to get a girlfriend'' Odd said ''yeah and not every girl has a crush Aelita do not have crush on me'' Ulrich said ''yeah but everybody else do whatever guys, you guys won`t understand you never been truly in love that why'' I said '' I understand I in love with Aelita best friend Yumi'' Ulrich said ''yeah and I am with that Sam girl'' Odd said '' you know it kind of weird you can ask any girls out but you can`t ask your crush isn`t that weird Ulrich'' I said '' no it not weird at do you think it weird Odd'' Ulrich said ''no not at all I think it is perfectly fine to anyone that can`t ask their crush out on a date like you Jeremie'' Odd said '' whatever guys come on we need to get math class before we are late again'' I said then we left

**Will Aelita like Jeremie back or will she listen to Sisi. Will Jeremie ask Aelita out or he leave her alone. Will Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich be late for class? Review and find out. **


End file.
